Inside The Fire
by Meandor711
Summary: Steve comes home and finds something that he never thougth he would ever find.


An: ok, I wanted to make a one-shot so here it is! :P This one-shot was inspired by the music video of Inside the fire by Disturbed. I hope that you will like it! I don't think that I will continue on this and make it a two-shot or three-shot….. But not sure if you want me to then R&R and tell me, I won't for sure if not.

Inside The Fire

It was a dark room where only the rays of the sun lighted it up. There was a sofa in the middle of the room and a little coffee table in front of it, on the left side of the coffee table were a laptop on a small desk with papers everywhere around it. Behind the sofa was a chair, a simple wooden chair. And on that chair stood a girl how where hanging a rope in the ceiling, she fastened the rope into the ceiling and puts the hole over her head.

'' Goodbye, Steve '' where her last words before she pushed the chair aside with her feet.

_**INSIDE THE FIRE!**_

Steve was inside the elevator waiting for it to reach the fifth floor where he and his sister Devon lived. He heard a pling and got his grocery bags from the floor and went to their apartment.

He opened the door and closed it when he came in '' Hey Devon I'm….. '' He dropped the grocery bags ''NOOOOOOO! ''

Steve ran to his sisters body and hugged her knees crying '' No, Devon this can't be happening! It just can't! ''

He looked at his beloved little sister and saw that her body was getting pale and black '' This must be a dream! It has to be! '' He pinched himself a couple of times and realized that this wasn't a dream, but the painful life.

Steve looked at Devon '' Why? WHY? '' he started to cry and hugged her knees again.

He got on his feet and looked at his sisters face, her once beautiful aqua colored eye were empty and soul less. Her face which once had a beautiful tan was now pail and black.

Steve held her body and removed the rope from her neck, he moved her body to the sofa and when he laid her down he saw something, and it was like a vision. The apartment was white and there was blood on the walls. He turned around and saw Devon walking covered in blood. She was wearing a white dress and slowly walked towards Steve. As suddenly as the vision came it disappeared

Then he started to hear a voice inside his head

Ooooh, Devon,  
Won't go to heaven.  
She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again.  
Leave her, we will receive her.  
It is beyond your control, will you ever meet again.

Steve looked around in the room to find the owner of the voice but he couldn't find the owner and he looked at Devon on the sofa, she was even paler and blacker now, but the black had became lines instead of spots.

He picked her up from the sofa and got her into the bathroom. He filled the bathtub and placed her into the hot water, then he took a sponge and tried to scrub the lines off. After a while he noticed that he didn't make them go away, he made them bigger. He screamed and threw the sponge at the wall and he closed his eyes.

Devon, one of eleven  
who had been rendered unwhole as a little child  
She was taken, and then forsaken  
You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again

Steve opened his eyes and saw the wall in the bath room covered in blood and Devon's pale and bloody body came to him and whispered into his ear '' Join me Steve, join me! ''

He smiled at his sisters words and went to the drawer and took out a revolver, he opened his mouth and presses it in.

Give your soul to me, for eternity  
Release your life, to begin another time with her!  
End your grief with me, there's another way  
Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her!

Steve stood in front of a mirror and looked at himself, his eyes were red from crying and he had a revolver inside his mouth.

He let a tear roll down his cheek and he placed the gun in one of his pockets and ran out of the apartment and down to the streets, he got a taxi to Raccoon hospital and sat in the backseat thinking about what he had seen '' Am I crazy? What's happening to me? ''

When the taxi made it there he paid the driver and ran to the lobby. Behind the lobby desk stood Rebecca a childhood friend of Steve.

'' Steve what's wrong? ''

He looked at her with his red and hollow eyes '' Rebecca, I need help! ''

And that leads us to what is happening now, Steve is sitting inside a white room with white walls. He looked up and you could see a sick and insane look on his face. Steve be began to giggle and suddenly it became an insane laughter.

An: ok, I know that this one is weird and confusing, but watch the video of inside the fire and you will see that I basicly stole the video clip and made Steve in it. And when the singer sings, he sings as he is the devil, so the lyrics are the devil speaking to Steve.

Hoped that you liked it, not one of my best but its kinda good :)

So… make another chapter and get some SteveXClaire action? =) you choose by R&R! :P


End file.
